Love is Sweet
by Love For Cid
Summary: Of course Dareya OS. Here Dareya are Married and Have a Daughter name Kavya. Peep in to read sweet Family Fluff Dareya romance and Kavya's Love.


**Of course Dareya OS.**

**Here Dareya are Married and Have**** a Daughter name Kavya.**

**A pleasent Morning 10 A.M.**

Shreya is busy with her kitchen chores when little Kavya comes and start her Question session.

Mumma mumma...

Haan beta bolo auj Kavya ku kia samj nahin aa raha she holds Kavya in her hands and made her sit in kitchen slab.

**Kavya: **Pup (Papa) auj soyi soyi kiyu kl (kr) ley (rahy).

Woh is liye Kavya ky Papa kl rat der sy aye na apna kam finish ker ky tu abi uny neeni krni hy.

Kavya ku Pup ky sath kheli klni hy.

**Shreya: **Jub papa uth jayen gy tu hum kheli kheli bhi krein gy. Abi lu yeah choclate milk finish kr lu.

Nahin Kavya ku Ake pin (Ice cream) khani hy.

Kavya beta kitni bar bola is time ice cream nahin khaty. Now no more arguments wrma Mumma sy danti padh jaye gi.

**Daya: **Are are meri beti kia hua Kavya beta. Muma phir sy danti kr rahi hy.

Kavya happily ran towards Daya and kisses on her cheeks.

Kavey Mumma ku bat nahi klni. Muma danti klti hy.

**Daya: **Shreya kia hy abi itni sbo hy abi sy hi isy dantany lagi hu.

Daya aup sub ky beja pyar ny isey bigad diya hy. Fzol zid krti rehti hy. Abi isy ice cream khani hy.

Haan tu Kavya ky papa hein na Kavya beta papa breakfast ker ky apna thoda kam finish ker lein. Phir Kavya aur Papa ice cream khany jayen gy.

Little Kavya happily jumped and ran to her room.

**...**

**1 PM**

Kavya beta kitni bar bola kitchen mein Mumma cook kr rahi hein aup Papa ky pas jao na beta.

No kavey ku Motato(Tomato) Cut klna hy.

Kavya kia hy beta itna tang kiyun krti hu Mumma ny bola na No means no chlo apny papa pas.

**Shreya: **Daya kia hy yeah aup ka haan abi kl hi mission sy aye hein. Ik din ghar hein tu Kavya ku nahin sambal sakty kia aup.

Shreya bus adha ghanta mujy yeah file complete kr ky Head Quarter bijwani hy. Tum thodi der Kavya ku nahin dekh skti kia???

Daya Nooo aup ku hi beti chaye thi na aub sambaliye isey mujy kitchen mein kam hy. Wesy bhi ik chuti ka din tu aup isey dekhty hein mein ja rahi hoon kitchen mein abi is ka dehan rkhein.

Kavya clapped happily and laughing...

**Daya: **Ab Kavya ku kia hua???

Mumma ny Pup ku bhi Danti ki and she again laughing. Muma Danti ki.

Acha tu beta badi hansi aa rahi hy na abi btata hoon and he started tickling her. While Kavya trying to move back.

Kiyun Kavya beta aub btao aub Papa pr hnso gi.

Little girl nooded her head in No and hold her ears innocently. Soly Papa.

**Daya: **Aaah Papa ki jan Papa ny kitna miss kia is Kavya ku. Ok beta now bus thoda sa time du papa ku phir hum kheli kheli krein gy aur please beta you are Good girl na so kitchen mein nahin jana. Ok.

After half hour Shreya settled the dinning table and comes in the room to calling Daya for Lunch. But the scenario of the room is shocking for her where Kavya messed her dressing table and apply her make up on her face hands and arms while Daya is emerged in his work.

**Shreya: **Daya What is this??? Mein Kavya ku chod kr gayi thi ky woh mera kam kharab na kary aur yahan yeah sub...

**Daya: **Shreya woh mein soory pata nahin...

What pata nahin Daya pata nahin kehne sy kam nahin chaly ga aup sy Kavya ka khayal nahin rakha jata. Aur Kavya beta aup kiya hy yeah sub haan.

Muma yeah kavey ny dlawing (drawing) bnayi hy. Kavya replied innocently.

Both Dareya are smiled on her answer.

Pup dekho aup mumma ku kissi klty hu yahan and she pointing her cheeks jub woh is sey dlawing (drawing) bnati hy and she shows a lipstick. Kavey ku bhi Kissi klo (kro) na.

**Daya: **Kavya beta Papa na Mumma sy kahin zyada kavey ku pyar krty hein. Is ky liye Kavey ku drawing ki bhi zrort nahin and he kiss on her cheeks forehead and eyes. Kavya also do the same.

Papa loves you little princess.

**Shreya: **Bus hu gya aup bap beti ka pyar. Abi mein kuch bolon. Daya you know mujy agly 1 ghanty mein yeah room aur Kavya sub clean chayeh samjey aup.

Are Shreya dekho tu woh mein kiya keh raha tha ky...

Daya aup ku ju bhi kehna hy bad mein kehna. Kavya beta go Auj Papa aup ku ready krein gy aur yeah ju drawing aup ny bnayi na isey bhi papa hi clean krein gy. Daya with in one hour understand and she stormed out.

**Daya: **Kavya beta Mumma tu ghusa hu gyi aub...

No pobl (Problem) Pup aup Mumma ku hugy klna kissi klna Mumma naz (Naraz) nahin hu gi. Kavey bhi aesy nazi (Narazgi) filish (finish) kl deti hy.

Kavya beta itna asan nahin yeah woh Mumma hy aup ki. Anyway abi chlo Papa aur kavey nahai krein gy.

Kavya nooded her head in No. Kavey aul Pup Pani ma play play klein (krein) gy.

No kavya beta swimming abi nahi. Abi hum sirf nhayi nhayi krein gy chlo. Pani mein play krny lagy tu Mumma tu danti kry gi beta.

Aul play nahi kia tu Kavey Danti kly gi. Pup aup Mumma ku love klty hu kavey ku no no.

**Daya: **Are yar kidr in Maa beti ky beech mein phans jata hoon. Ok Kavya but just 10 minutes please beta phir papa ku yeah room bhi tu clean krna hy na.

Otey (Ok) Papa.

Lo Kavya beta aup ready hu gyi aub jldi jao Lunch ker lu Papa bhi shower ly kr aa jayen gy.

**Shreya (Pov): **Daya abi tk lunch ky liye kiyun nahin aye ja kr dekhti hoon room bhi clean nahin hu ga abi tk I know.

Shreya entered in her room and calling Daya's name when she feels a pair of hands around her waist.

Daya leave kia kr rahy hu...

Apni wife ku pyar I miss you so much and he attacked on her earlobe and sucked it and planted a sensual kisses on her back.

Sweetheart you also enjoy it I know you also missed this moment during my long mission and he again attacked on him and planted a wet kisses on her neck. While Shreya moaning her name and her hand also reached in her hairs.

**Daya: **I love you so much.

Love you to but now apny is romance session ku pause krein Kavya bahr hy woh dekh ly gi.

Tu dekhny du Kavya ky Papa jesy us ku pyar krty hein wesy hi us ki Mumma ku bhi pyar kr rahy hein simple Answer and he leaned closer and sealed her lips he kissed him with full passion and Love and try to entering his tongue when they hear the sound Mumma finish kr lia.

Abruptly both are far apart.

**Daya: **Kavya beta aup...

Pup aup aul Mumma ka kl ley thy.

**Shreya: **Haan Daya bolo na jawab du baht simple answer hy na bolo bolo aub kia kr rahy thy.

Woh Kavya beta woh kia hy na haan woh kia hy ky...

**Shreya: **Kavya beta mein btati hoon Mumma ki ankh mein kuch chala gya tha Papa wohi nikal rhy thy. Abi aup jldi sy shoes pehno apny Go.

**Daya: **Yeah kia answer hua haan...

Tu aup hi jawab dy dety na abi bhi time hy du usy jawab kia kr rhy thy aup.

Mein tu meri wife ku pyar kr raha tha and he again leaned closer...

Daya baht hu gya jao dekho bahr kon aya hy.

**Daya: **Wrong timing dekhta hoon kon hy.

Daya opens the door where CID team standing.

**Daya: **Are Abhijeet tum sub log aoa na.

Are haan yar free thy socha Kavya ku mil lein.

**Purvi: **Haan Bhaiya Last week kitny sary cases ky rehty Kavya ku dekha bhi nahin tu auj ki sham Kavya ky nam. Purvi calling her name.

Bua Pulvi bua Kavya also ran towards him. Kesi hy hmari princess.

Meli cholcates (Meri Choclates).

**Kavin: **Kavya beta auj Bua nahin Mama laye hein na chocolates apni princess ky liye. Auj Kavya hmary sath chaly gi.

**Purvi: **Haan Kavya chlo gi na auj Bua ky sath.

Kavey ku idl (idr) nahin rehna.

**Abhijeet: **Are kiyun Kavya beta Papa sy koi narazgi hy kia???

**Shreya: **Abi tu donon bap beti khob masti kr rahy thy. Abi isey kia hu gya.

Kavey ku papa Love nahi klty. Papa silf Muma ku Love klty hn. Kavey Papa sy bat nahin kry gi.

**Daya: **Kavya beta kia hua beta aup tu...

**Tarika: **Daya relaxed bchi hy mein pochti hoon.

Tu Kavya ku kesy pata ky Papa kavey sy zyada Mumma ku pyar krty hein.

**Kavya: **Kavey kisi ku nahin btaye gi.

**Purvi: **Acha thek hy no problem. Sahi bola Kavya ny aup ki Bua ny bhi notice kia Kavey ky Papa sirf Mumma ku love krty hein mujy bhi nahin.

Haan bua dekho Papa kavey ku yahan yahan yahan kissi krty hein while she pointing her nose forehead and cheeks.

**Kavin: **Tu yeah papa ka love hua Kavya ky liye. Kavya ky Mama Kavya ku is sy zyada pyar krty hein.

**Purvi: **Abi btao Papa kesy Mumma ku zyada pyar krty hein???

Woh aesy Papa na Mumma ku yahan bhi kissi klty hein. While pointing her lips. Kavey ku Papa ny kabhi idl kissi nahin ki. Kavey ky papa Mumma ku zyada pyar krty hein na. Bolo na Bua.

While all are embarrassed to hear this Question from Kavya's mouth. Our Dareya are feeling Shy and embarrassed to.

**Kavya: **Bua bolo na Papa aesy Sirf Mumma ku kissi krty hein na.

**Abhijeet: **Haan haan Bahi Daya yeah tu na bht ghalt bat hy jawab du na aub Kavya ku.

**Kavya: **Bua Mamma koi tu kavey ku jwab du na.

**Kavin: **Woh kia hy na Kavya beta aub is sawal ka jawab tu aup ky Papa hi dy skty hein.

**Shreya: **Kavya beta idhr aoa Mumma answer kry gi. Dekho Papa na kavya ku zyada pyar krtey hein. Aup ku roz ice cream khilaty hein Mumma ki danti sy bchaty hein aup ky sath water mein play bhi tu krty hein na. Mumma ky sath tu aesa kabhi nahin krty na. Tu Papa aup ku muj sy zyada pyar krty hein.

**Purvi: **Haan aur aup ky Bua aur Maama bhi Kavya ku pyar krty hein jabi tu auj Kavya hmary sath jaye gi.

**Shreya: **Nahin Purvi chodo na tang kry gi.

**Tarika: **Arey jane du na Kavya ku wrna kl Kavya yeah question bhi pochy gi ky Papa tu Mumma ky sath nahayi bhi kr lety hein tu...

Just Shut up Tarika.

**Purvi: **Ghalt kia boli Tarika wesy bhi Bhaiya itny time bad wapsi aye hein so you need some privacy and she winked. Don't worry Kavya ku hum handle kr lein gy.

**...**

Shreya comes out in wash room and wearing a red transparent gown which is gifted by Daya on their last Anniversary.

Daya entered in room and never noticed to Shreya and directly moves on his lap top.

After completing his work he turned and observed her beautiful wife.

He pulled Shreya towards him and rounded her arm in her waist Shreya also rounded her hands on his neck.

Mrs Daya auj aup ky iradey mujy kuch thek nahin lag rahy. Apny in moves ko rok lu wrna you know mein control nahin kr skon ga.

**Shreya: **Mr. Daya aup ku kisi ny control krne ko bola bhi nahin and she leaned closer to him.

**Daya: **Kavya woh...

Don't worry Kavya apni Bua ky sath gyi hy aur don't be tense Kavya bchi hy. Auj us ny woh ju sub din ku dekha bol diya kuch dino tk sub bol jaye gi.

**Daya: **Are you sure na means you know mein nahin soch skta ky usy asa lgy ky us ky Papa us ku pyar nahin krty.

Woh bachi hy dekhna kuch dinon mein sub bol jaye gi don't worry. Aup na so hi jaiyen.

**Daya: **Are waah yeah bhi acha hy. Itni khobsorat wife ku chod kr koi sota hy bhala and he leaned closer to her and brushed his lips on her. Shreya also doing the same and when Daya try to captured her lips she moves back and pinned him with wall and smirked...

**Shreya: **Itni bhi kia ba sabri Mr Daya abi tu pori rat baki hy.

Daya groaned on her act as her hands slightly moves on his manhood. Now Shreya reached on upward and unbuttoned his shirt and kissing on his bare chest and leaves her love bites. He is moaning and enjoying her sensual touches while Daya entangled his hands with her and pushed her with wall and attacked on her lips with full passion and explored her toungue and sucked it. Both the toungues playing with each other no one ready to break it but they move a part with the lack of Oxygen.

Shreya hide her face in his chest.

**Daya: **Ahaaan I love it Shreya when you dying with shyness No means we are husband wife and have a Daughter but still you behave like a newly wed bride.

Shreya punched him on his chest.

**Daya: **Aaah...

**Shreya: **Kia hua???

Kuch nahin meri Jungli bili ny itny zor sy bite kia ky...

No problem mere pas is ka solution bhi hy and she starting kisses on the bites.

Daya pick her up in bridal style and now both are lay down on bed where Daya un dressed her beautiful wife and making love with him and the room filled with the sound of Happiness.

**So How is it???**

**Do read and leave your Reviews.**


End file.
